


Golgotha

by IncognitoZear (MoonwalkingZear)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dream Sequence, Dubious Consent, Leon's milkshakes brings all the monsters to the yard, Lovecraftian Themes, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Unsafe Sex, Wet Dream, Wet Nightmare, does this count as a dead dove?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingZear/pseuds/IncognitoZear
Summary: Leon, Claire, and Sherry rest at a motel for the night after escaping from Raccoon City. But the memories of facing what was once William Birkin now heavily mutated by the G-Virus haunts Leon.Once fully asleep, the day-one rookie will remember what he had witnessed in the city of the dead… in an unorthodox manner.
Relationships: William Birkin/Leon S. Kennedy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Golgotha

**Author's Note:**

> How do you do, fellow Leon fuckers?
> 
> Yes, I’m back again. Hooray! I wrote this fix because William Birkin(especially his multiple forms as a result of the G-Virus) doesn’t get another monster love. So I just threw something together with a dream sequence, Lovecraftian themes, that upcoming game Carrion where you play as the monster(it’s a cool game), and the fifth stage of Birkin. Enjoy!
> 
> Fun fact: The name for the virus in the Resident Evil universe and this fic derives from the biblical location Golgotha.

_“And they brought Him to the place Golgotha, which is translated, Place of a Skull.”_ ~ Mark 15:22(King James Version)

\------

The day-one rookie of the police department of Raccoon City, Leon S. Kennedy, had escaped from what can be described as hell. A zombie outbreak swarming the city like locusts on a field. Secret viruses and bio-weapons made by the pharmaceutical company Umbrella. Monstrosities birthed by the G-Virus created by William Birkin. And in an ironic fate, Willian turning less and less human in a dire decision to save himself from death.

As for Leon, he had managed to escape alongside Claire Redfield and a young girl named Sherry. Now, the trio was staying at a motel far from what was once Raccoon City, with Claire and Sherry sleeping side by side and Leon sleeping in another room.

The first thing they will do is find a hospital to treat their wounds. The rookie had a bullet sitting in his left shoulder as a result of saving one Ada Wong from Annette Birkin, late wife of William. Leon actually hoped one bit that Ada made it out alive and is out there in the world somewhere.

As he laid down on his full-sized bed with a new set of bandage wrapped around his torso, he wondered if anyone else other than Ada made it out alive as he stared at the ceiling. Other survivors of Raccoon City have to be out there.

If the US government was going to keep all of this a secret, they would have to deal with the fallout first. _Tough luck for them._ Leon thought.

After over 12 hours of running, fatigue was lulling the blond to sleep. Eyes grew weaker as he falls into a deep sleep for the first time since he stepped foot first into hell.

\------

Leon woke up on his front on a solid, metallic floor. A splitting headache splitting his mind open. As he sat upon his feet, the rookie noticed that he was on the same train he, Claire, and Sherry escaped with. Only that it wasn’t moving as the cacophony of metal against train tracks was not heard. He was in his police uniform complete with the bandages around his torso, but no weapon was in his hand, and he was alone. All alone.

”Claire?” Leon broke the silence that deafens him. ”Sherry?” Another name was thrown in the air. The lights were still on.

The blond wondered why there was no blinding fire engulfing him. Did the self-destruct sequence fail?

”Claire?! Anyone?!” Leon called out louder as he wandered the train car.

As he reached the back door, a familiar, horrible, non-human scream was heard as fleshy mass pried the door opened.

”No.” Leon was in disbelief. There was no way Birkin or what was left of him could’ve survived that blast!

With no weapon to fend off the monster, he ran at the blink of an eye to the other side only for a tentacle to pull him back by the ankle, with Birkin howling in rage as he - correction: _it,_ as Birkin, was no longer human - holding the rookie upside down. More tendrils restricting his limbs as the human stared at the abomination mutated by the G-Virus. Now truly and absolutely scared.

Leon screamed as he thrashed around with the massive amber eye staring at the monster’s prey, satisfied, to say the least. Even in this warped form beyond human fathoming.

The blond then found himself held down on his back against the train’s floor as more of those tentacles began to pull at his uniform. Every scrap sans his boots, gloves, and bandages was pulled away from a now quivering, shaking Leon Scott Kennedy who was in the suit he was born in.

Birkin made a cooing sound at the sight of the human unable to squeeze his legs shut to hide his more intimate parts.

 _No, God! No!_ Leon’s mind screamed at the horrible realization.

Leon thrashed his head around as smaller, thinner tendrils caress his body from head to toe. It was not a lover’s caress. It was like an octopus who never encountered a human being and was exploring the body. Birkin was trying to coax Leon to relax as the latter uninfected human held back a laugh that it still had restraint and patience. As the gargantuan eye retreated into its cavity, flesh appendages prodded at Leon’s chest, namely his bandaged bullet wound. Tears streamed without resistance as the blond’s mind screamed.

No doubt he could be infected with the G-Virus with the monster exploring his injury.

The monster made a guttural, groaning sound and Leon could’ve sworn he heard something familiar in the noise. Like the abomination was trying to say his name(assuming it still had vocal cords)...

The flesh pulled the bandages away revealing the bullet wound that was bleeding again due to Leon being tossed around. The fleshy mass plunge into the wound, exploring any nook and cranny it can find as Leon howled, unable to form words to beg it to stop. For Birkin could understand words no longer.

After a few minutes of exploring the thrashing man’s body, the living mass of gore pulls out holding something very small. Smaller than a human heart. _Much_ smaller. It drops whatever it is next to Leon’s head, making a dinging sound.

As the rookie blinked through teary eyes, he turns his head and sees a bloody bullet that would be fired from a handgun.

The same bullet he took to save Ada Wong.

He blinked in disbelief as the fleshy mass that made up of the abomination holding him hostage attached itself over his bullet would and began absorbing the human’s blood like a sponge in a bathtub full of water. Not enough to make him feel woozy, as he felt the blood loss mitigate. Like the flesh attached to him was acting like an organic bandage.

Birkin crooned. Apparently at the iron taste of Leon’s blood. Everything stalls for about a minute before the blond was pulled back up and looked at what could be the monster’s skull.

Through choked sobs, Leon finally spoke and asked the cosmic horror that burst out of a story written by H.P. Lovecraft.

“What do you want?” 

Birkin groaned and held the rookie up by his arms. Tentacles explored the rookie’s body once more, wrapping themselves around and around. Squeezing like how a doctor would check the blood pressure of their patient.

One drag of a tendril on one of his nipples draws out a sharp breath from him, forcing the human not to blush from the surprise stimulation.

The abomination created by the G-Virus sensed this and more of those tentacles prodded at the little buds. Leon bit his bottom lip not wanting to make a sound and please the sadism of the creature toying with him. But the aforementioned creature would see this as a challenge and reveals another tendril in front of Leon’s face. The tip opens by four revealing a damp canal that would latch itself onto his left nipple and began to suckle like an infant being breastfed.

Leon shouted and Birkin makes an odd purring sound at the blond’s reaction. With him caught off guard, Leon fails to expect another suctioning appendage latching onto the other nipple.

Leon made meek sounds at the sensation as the tentacles explored elsewhere. The fleshy, mutated mass of horror created by the G-Virus was toying with him. That or it was exploring his body more. Finding his erogenous zones and what makes him tick. What pushes his buttons just right.

He was _praying_ that they don’t explore _down there._

Oh, how **wrong** he was.

More of those appendages wrap around his thighs and spreads them. Then half a dozen tendrils reveal themselves dangerously close to Leon’s genitalia.

One tentacle coils itself around his flaccid manhood, spurring him into an erection as it tightens, relaxes, and repeats. It was massaging Leon into arousal. Another went for his scrotum as another one of those suckling mouth things attached itself to his right testes. Leon couldn’t help but moan alongside Birkin who seemed to vocalize in a similar manner.

The rookie lets out a mixture of tensing, gasping, and moaning as the abomination stimulated him for a few minutes before he felt himself giving in to its sadistic pleasures as his cock began to stand tall and proud. The one that was suckling his sac lets go and hover over Leon’s cock before taking it all down.

Of course, the first time he received oral sex would be from an eldritch beast.

Birkin made that vocalization again like he was moaning alongside Leon, as it began to spread the blond, even more, raising him up until his backside was exposed to the eye that revealed itself again. The suckling tendrils that were on his nipples letting the sore buds go.

Leon shook his head. How was he enjoying this? Birkin when he was more human despite the inhuman arm of his with the eye when he encountered _him_ (as he was somewhat still human back then) in the machinery room of the Raccoon Police Department he could pass off. But here on the train? That’s a different story and a whole new can of worms.

Then again, Leon would prefer Birkin when he first encountered him when it came to a situation like this.

“Fuck…!” The rookie is cut from his train of thought as the creature that was Birkin dragged a tendril against his hole, testing its resilience. It drags a mucous against Leon for a few minutes before pushing itself against his right hand until the finger wraps around it. As the tentacle strokes itself with Leon’s hand, he realized the mucous was most likely lubrication. At least Birkin was kind enough to not enter him dry.

Leon bites his lip as another tendril reveals itself and rests against his cock that was still being sucked on by the other one. It felt to be the same diameter as the blond. Birkin crooned at Leon, catching his attention towards its massive eye that stares at him unblinking. Like the monster was waiting for Leon’s response.

The rookie bit his lip and hesitates. On one hand, Birkin was taken over by the G-Virus. Even if he consents to this, it would obviously infect him. But on the other hand, Claire and Sherry were not here. It was just him and the Lovecraftian abomination who at first intended to tear him limb from limb before its true and equally twisted motive was revealed.

“Please.” Leon consents with hesitation. Only one way to find out.

Birkin growled out a purring sound before it began to push the tendril against Leon’s hole, mucousy lube assisting it.

“Fuck!” Leon shouts in surprise as the tentacle pushes deeper. Five inches, and then eight, and more came. The tendril pushes in deeper until Leon could’ve sworn he saw his stomach slightly bulge. There was pain, but the mucous negated it into a dull discomfort. Birkin growls as it began to thrust the tentacle at breakneck speed, leaving the blond gasping in surprise

Leon’s eyes teared up as he endured this sudden pleasure brought by the beast that had cornered him. “Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.” He repeats like a mantra or a prayer as Birkin crooned before another similar tendril began to push against Leon’s occupied hole, pulling a surprised gasp from its prey.

Leon felt full and overstimulated. Two tentacles were pushing into him as another was sucking his cock while yet another was pushing itself between Leon’s hand like it was trying to masturbate itself. He moans loudly at this delicious taboo he was experiencing. As the rookie opened his eyes, he saw a free tendril hovering over his mouth before pressing against his lips. Hesitating, Leon opens his mouth slowly before sputtering in surprise as the tentacle pushes in once his mouth was open. He whines in submission as Birkin used him as it pleases

 _Another one!_ Leon’s mind screamed in suffocating pleasure as he felt another tendril push against his too full hole that was being used by two. The creature vocalizes at the human’s submission and began to push the three tentacles faster, making sure they drag through every spot that made Leon moan against the tendril that occupied his mouth.

Leon opened his eyes and looked at Birkin’s own eye. The creature watched as the blond’s eyes rolled up as he neared his climax. It hits Leon with enough force to paralyze him as here, the tendril sucking his cock revealed its intended job.

The tentacle milked the rookie as his seed traveled to the rest of Birkin, who roars in victory before it reaches what would be its own. More of the mucous that had lubricated Leon began to fill him as the human sputtered as the foul-tasting fluid too filled his mouth. The tentacle that his hand was jerking began to squirt, covering Leon with the slippery substance, tainting him, marking him, _infecting_ him.

The bliss lasts for a minute before Birkin pulls all of its tendrils out of Leon, leaving behind a stuffed hole that vulgarly dripped. The rookie coughed as the tentacle occupying his mouth pulls out too. He blinks weakly as the abomination sets him down on the floor of the train, leaving him gasping for air, covered in mucous and swimming in pleasure as the last of the tendrils, the one that milked his cock, pulls away.

Leon felt guilt wash him as he remembered the dire consequences for giving himself to Birkin. He almost felt the G-Virus pulse through him as he rolled on his side and curled into a fetal position.

But Birkin was not one to give this insane and unsafe pleasure up as he dragged a tendril against Leon’s face as the rookie cried, comforting the human as more of the tentacles rolled back onto his back and spreads him open again.

The creature that was Birkin growled as it revealed another tentacle. But different. Leon’s teary eyes widened in awe.

It had bumps and what resemble veins covering it and was twice or even three times the diameter of the ones that were in the blond minutes ago. It lowers itself and pushes against Leon’s hole, who gasped.

Whatever he was worrying and feeling guilty about was thrown out of the window as the tentacle begins to fill him, pulling out a scream of pleasure as Leon’s mind finally broke and he limps against the floor, letting Birkin do whatever to please its own twisted pleasure.

As the tendril thrusts into him, the texture stimulates Leon into climaxing again, cock squirting against his chest as more of Birkin’s tentacles reveal themselves. They rubbed against Leon’s overstimulated erogenous zones, squirting the same mucous and marking the human as Birkin’s own. Leon meanwhile, was a moaning mess as he cried out a cacophony of cliche porn lines.

“Harder. Deeper. Faster. Fuck me. _Fuck me._ **Fuck me.** ” Was all that Leon cried out as the monster continued to use him.

Minutes pass and it remains the same. Leon was covered in mucus, sweat, and semen. Shaking in bliss whenever he came. His brain that was high on pleasure could no longer form proper words as he could only say was garbled gibberish and pleasured moans.

Who knew that a nightmare could quickly turn into such an eldritch wet dream? Leon smiled as Birkin howled again reaching its own climax, mucous squirting from the tendril as the thrusting produced a vulgar squelching sound that reverberates into Leon’s ears and back.

Leon couldn’t help but _want_ this dream to **never** end so he could be used by what was once William Birkin until hell freezes over.

\------

In the waking world, Leon was quietly moaning as his dream dragged on. He bit his lip in his sleep as he dreamed of Birkin pushing more of that taboo mucous inside of him. But as soon as the beast warped by the G-Virus began thrusting again, Leon opened his eyes, cutting the wet nightmare short.

Leon grimaced as he sat up, shoulder still sore. He felt discomfort in his underwear, making the blond pull it back seeing it was wet. Apparently, during his twisted dream, Leon had came hands-free.

But at least the nightmare with Birkin was over, even if he wanted it to never end.

Leon got onto his feet and walked over to the bathroom of his motel room, stripping the now soiled bandages and underwear and walking into the shower. Sadly, there was no shampoo or soap to wash his hair body, but the blond felt extremely unclean from that encounter with Birkin while he was asleep. He washed his body with just the water for about 15 minutes before walking out and drying himself.

Alas, the only underwear he had was the one he soiled with his semen, so it will have to do other than going commando.

Once he got dressed and had wrapped a new set of bandages around his shoulder. He walked out of the door and met Sherry on the other side. The young girl grabs Leon’s legs and was crying in fear, still wearing Claire’s jacket. When Leon asked what was wrong, he is told the terrible news by Sherry.

Claire Redfield was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Damnit, Claire! _-flips table-_
> 
> Aaand that wraps up this spicy Lovecraftian fic. Birkin was like a Shoggoth, so I had to sprinkle in some themes from Lovecraft’s works. It ain’t all sugar, spice, and everything nice here as you can see.
> 
> Catch me on Twitter and my salt at @MoonwalkingZ.
> 
> You can also find me on Discord at MoonwalkngZear #0656. I neeeeed more Resident Evil servers, please. uwu
> 
> Happy New Year, fellow Leon fuckers! I’m going off the rails on a horny train!


End file.
